Avatar: Ther New Water Bender
by Minerva Paradizo
Summary: KenaKai, a Water Bender, thought she had a normal life, until her uncle, the Avatar, was laid on his deathbed, expected to die anyday. The Monks have decided to name a new Avatar, but who is it going to be?


**Hi! This is my first FanFic for Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope you like it! Please comment at the end. Oh, I only own KenaKai and Aruku. No one else. They belong to the people that made them, which is definitally NOT me. Again, enjoy.**

**Prolouge:**

**30 Years Later (from the last episode)**

KenaKai (ken-ah-keh) woke up with a start. She felt something pushing her arm gently. "Come on, KenKen! Wake up! I want to play with the penguins before Daddy beats us there!" A voice said next to her as she fluttered her eyes open. It was her younger brother, Aruku (eah-ru-ku). "Okay, okay... Pushy..." She said as she sat up in the igloo.

She looked around as she streched for her Water Tribe staff. She liked to carry it around with her whenever she went on adventures with Aruku. She had learned how to defend herself effectively with it from her Father, a tribe warrior. Her Father and Mother could not bend, although she could. She had learned how to Water bend when she was little from her Aunt and Uncle when they were healthy. Her Uncle, the Avatar, had gotton ill a few years ago, and so has been bed-ridden since she was eight. Her Aunt of the Southern Water tribe had stayed with her sick husband for years, caring for his every need. She had tried to heal him many times, all with fail. Her Uncle would be sick forever. Seeing that the Avatar could no longer perform his duties, the Monks decided that a new Avatar was needed, as Aang could no longer perform his duties. They did the usual tests in both Water tribes when KenaKai was born. They were still looking for the new Avatar. There seemed to be no hope for finding him/her.

KenaKai walked down to the shore where her Mother was. "Where's~" VHOOOMMM! "WOOO-HOOOOO!" Sokka yelled as he wizzed down the slope. "Sokka! Wait for me!" Zukie yelled as she hopped on a penguin. Aruku ran up next to KenaKai. "Hey, they beat us! Come on, KenKen! Let's get on a penguin before they all waddel away!" He yelled as he raced towards one, trying to get a grip on their fur. Finally he grabbed one. "Okay, I'll come..." Penguin slidding wasn't exactly what KenaKai called "fun", but it was better than staying at the shore watching everyone else do it.

She raced past Aruku, running after a penguin. The penguin was fast, but KenaKai was faster. "Gotcha!" She said with satisfaction. "I'll race you down there!" Aruku yelled, who had just gotten on a penguin. KenaKai was a little nervous, but she accepted. "See you down there!" She yelled to her smaller brother, and they were off.

Penguin riding, if you could even call it that, as it was closer to penguin surfing, was completely thrilling to Aruku, but terrifiing to KenaKai. They sled through tunnels of ice, going from right to left on the walls, sometimes almost going completely upside down. While Aruku was yelling because of the thrill, KenaKai was scared to death as she held on to the penguin as tightly as possible. It felt that at any given time she could fall off the penguin, and this was not very familiar territory. There were also breaks in the ice which streamed in sunlight. She was making sure that she would not fall through those. She glanced over at Aruku. He was smiling brightly, letting the air ripple his face. It was as close as he was ever going to get to being infront of an airbender air bending. She let her gaze wander up ahead. There seemed to be a small light that was growing bigger and bigger... It was the end of the tunnel! _Finally,_ she thought, _I can get out of he-_ Her thoughts were suddenly abrupted by the sudden bumping of the penguin as they swayed back and forth. There was another bump, only bigger, larger this time. Both of them felt it. "Wha-What was that?" Aruku yelled across to KenaKai. "I don't know! Just hold on tightly!" She yelled back. They swayed even more this time, getting closer and closer to the holes on the top. "KenKen!" Aruku yelled, his thrill-side gone, now replaced by a terrified-side. More bumps occured, as the penguins squealed and squawked as they spun out of control. Then, darkness.

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

...

...

...

...

...

... _Ar-Aruku? Wh-Where am I? What h-happened?_

KenaKai sat up, dazed and confused. Where was she? How did she get here? Or, better question yet, where was Aruku? She looked around to find herself in a room that was decorated for a King. She was lieing on a bed made with satin linen. It felt so nice... She wanted to stay there forever. Then she remember Aruku. She bolted back up, this time moving around. The curtains were pulled back over the window, so she had no clue what time of day it was. She stood up and walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. Sunlight streamed over her face, calming her inside. Creak...! The door sounded behind her as a woman walked in. "Oh hello, Av- KenaKai. I did not think you were up now. Right this way please." The woman said, showing the way with a bowed head. The woman had short-cut black hair, and wore a green-teal dress. Her eyes were a stormy grey, and she sometimes kept them closed. _She must be blind._

As she walked, people would bow before her as if she was royalty. Her Father did fall in love one time with a princess, but that was another story. They both walked into what seemed to be a great hall, as it was beautifully decorated. "Ah, Miss KenaKai is awake. Please, sit." An elderly man said at the end of the hall. "Who are you?" KenaKai asked the man after sitting down on a mat that was on the floor. "Don't you reconize me?" The man asked. In truth, KenaKai did somehow reconize the older man. He looked a similatude to someone she knew, but she couldn't but her finger on it. "A little bit..." KenaKai confessed. "Good, good, we are getting somewhere." The man said. "My name is..." He was inturrupted by a sudden shaking of the ground. "Ear-Earth Benders!" A maid yelled. A horn blowed, and two dozen Water Benders ran to the windows. KenaKai felt a hand on her back. "KenaKai, hurry! Follow me!" She said, and they ran. They went through halls, stairs, and rooms until it was clear to KenaKai where they were going. _We're going outside! _She realized. The ground was still rumbeling, and walls were falling where they had stood for centuries. Earth Benders had brought their own rocks to fight with! The temple was falling to peices as Water Benders tried their best to save it.

KenaKai stopped. "Look, I need to help them. I'm a Water Bender, and I can help defend off the Earth Benders for whatever reason they are attacking for. I need to help." She said, looking up at the woman. The woman muttered something under her breath, like, _She's just like Katara. Stubborn and relentless._ "Look KenaKai, it is far too dangerous, and we can't lose another one." _Another one? Another one what?_ She looked up. "Come on, KenaKai, we are almost safe." She said, showing the way. A boulder burst throught the wall a few feet ahead of them. The woman came infront of KenaKai and Earth Bended the rock out of their way. KenaKai was amazed. She had never seen a real Earth Bender right infront of her! "Run!" She yelled. They both ran down the narrow shaft, and soon they were outside. The woman hanged a left. "Hurry, we're almost there!" She said. Smaller boulders were showering all around them, which meant only one thing: The Earth Benders had spotten them. A boulder clipped the woman's side, making a small burn on her arm. Then, horror struck.

A heavy boulder fell onto KenaKai's dress, tugging her to the ground. The boulder was too heavy for her to tugg free from, so she laid there, helpless. The Earth Benders were catching up to her, as they resorted to running to catch her. She closed her eyes, thinking that she was too young to die. _I'm too young to die. _She told herself. _I'm too young to die!_ Her eyes opened, only a bright blue. Her arms flopped around until they were in the shape of an Earth Benders' bending form. The rock moved suddenly, and her eyes faded from the bright, spontaneous blue. She stood up and ran, faster then ever. She turned around quickly to bend some water at the Earth Benders to stall them, except they would just smash it into millions of tiny peices. She could see the woman a few yards ahead of her. "Hey, wait up!" She yelled to the woman, who was at the mouth of an unopen cave. She stopped. She bended the stones to move out of the way, but the doors would not budge. Then KenaKai saw it: they needed water and fire as well. She grabbed some water and ran towards the stone door, and Water Bended the water into the lock. The door opened, and on the other side stood a Fire Bender. The door swiftly closed after they were in, and there were thuds for several minutes from Earth Benders trying to bend the door away, but it would not budge to them.

They came onto a room at the end of a hall filled with people. "Ah, you have arrived." One said as he stood up and shook KenaKai's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Want some tea?" He asked. "Good, you brought her safely, Toph." The man said. He handed her some tea. "Jasmine, I hope." Toph said. "Of course." The man replied. The man and Toph went away from KenaKai. "Did the Monks make it?" The man asked, worried. "Every last one made it. They're okay, or so they tell me. Can't really see them." Toph said, waving a friend infront of her face. "Oh, yes, I forgot." Said the man, chuckling. The man had white hair, and she could tell he was Fire Bender. Then realized it: he was the Fire Bender from the door! KenaKai's thoughts were inturrupted by Toph's voice. "Hey, come on. Some people have been waiting a long time to see you." Toph said, as they walked down yet another hall. The hall was dimly lit with fire torches hanging on the walls. Finaly, there was a clearing, and with was a big room.

"Good morning, Avatar KenaKai."


End file.
